Their assumptions and our Truth
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Lucy doesn't know what to do. Loki is innocent. Cana wants a drinking partner. Juvia might have superpowers. Gray is bored. Mira knows better. And those two better start coming with something else for an answer or they'll receive more than a few bruises.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** the idea for the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Their assumptions and our truth<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

Perhaps it was their indifference to it or maybe their lack of knowledge in the subject. But those two always ran away from the question with the same answer. "Ask her/him!"

So Lucy did what him/her told her to do, ask the other one, but it didn't bring a clear answer to her so, when she got the same response from Natsu, she snapped. "What's wrong with you both! ?"

Natsu looked at her like she was an imaginary person, visible only to him; and not to the entire guild as it was the case, and said rather calmly. "Ask her, what's difficult on that?"

She was about to punch him square in the face if Gray hadn't stopped her, he was seriously looking to die. Gray sighed at Natsu's behavior but understood his position and helped him get the message to Lucy. "Just… ask Erza seriously and maybe she will give you your answer…"

"B-but…!" Lucy swallowed her anger at the look in Gray's face. He seemed serious and that was something to take into account, especially if he was supporting Natsu in an argument. So she dropped her arms in surrender and marched out of the guild to find Erza. Leaving the two boys to discuss alone on the table Team Natsu use to share after missions, Gray sitting across an eating Natsu and sleeping Happy, Gray cough in his fist and looked at the pink-haired when he raise his eyes from the food.

"How long until you guys have a clear answer to that question?" He said, annoyance clearly shown on his face. Natsu looked to the side with a blush while mumbling incoherencies; Gray felt a vein popping up on his forehead. "What! ?"

"I said that MAYBE you should ask her!" Natsu screamed before standing up from his seat and leaving the guild through a hole that he made with an angry fist. The others looking at Gray questioningly before returning to their business and leaving the man alone to sit on the bar counter to chat with Mira. She looked at him with a smile and gave him a drink, getting a silent thank you to what she later started cleaning a random jar that was under the counter.

"Are you sure that this will work out? With how Natsu is, the chances are pretty slim…" Gray smirked smugly to her and took a long gulp from his drink, finishing it in 5 seconds flat and leaving it clean on the counter while Cana cheered for his boldness a few tables away and encouraged him to a drinking contest. He ignored the challenge and resume his talking, asking for another drink in the process.

"Oh, I'm sure that it will work, Natsu is an idiot… But a predictable idiot that is…" He laughed after saying it and re-started his drinking when he received a refill. Mira looking at him with a smile after understanding his way of thinking and resuming her cleaning of the dirty glasses. She knew that Gray would end up suffering because of his attempt to manipulate Lucy. After all, he wasn't a master in the area like she was.

* * *

><p>"Ask him, I assure you that now you will get your answer." Erza said flatly before walking away from an about-to-explode Lucy, unaware of the celestial mage's short temper. She was asking them since last week and now that she believe that MAYBE they would give her an answer, she was received the same way and even so! They expected her to walk away and leave the business unfinished, well, today was not going to be like that. So she grabbed one of the keys from her belt and did what Erza or any of the others least expected. After a flash of light, Loki was in front of Lucy, a look of pure cluelessness on his face. He turned to look at her master to ask why he was standing before Erza; out of anyone he could be call to fight against, but the look she gave him was more than enough to make him understand. 'Do what I tell you or you die too!'<p>

"Sorry!" He said before using his speed to stand before the Titania and punch her in the gut, making her crash against the wall of a nearby building. To say that the people around was shocked would be insulting, they were speechless! They felt like going to heaven, then hell and back to earth. This was something that some only imagine in their dreams! (Some men, in their naughtiest dreams.) And so, they did what they would have done in them… runaway for their lives! Loki didn't miss a heartbeat and before Erza had a chance to stand up he was there, grabbing her from her shoulders and throwing her to the sky like a rag-doll, him going after her before she had time to react.

"Sorry!" He said while crying waterfalls and punching her in the stomach again. Knowing full well what would happen after the whole thing ended, meanwhile in the celestial space, Caprico was preparing to be the new leader of his comrades and hanging posters to look for a new Leo along the others.

"Sorry again!" He screamed after kicking her on the arm. Erza giving him a stern look at each and every one of his attacks.

"I'm very sorry!" He said before giving the final kick and sending her back to the ground with all his strength, clashing against the same building he send her at the beginning. He landed near Lucy and kneeled before her to close the gate and call someone else, his desire to live clearly in his face.

"Are you going to answer me now or should I call Gemini to get the answer without your consent?" Loki took this as a chance to leave and disappeared before Erza got up from the rubble. Lucy's eyes fixed on the crash site until she spotted some movement in between the cloud of debris; she adjusted her eyes and found Natsu carrying a seemingly unconscious Erza on his arms. A look that said that he would reduce to a pulp whoever did that to the red-head all over his face, Lucy gulped down in fear while Loki sighed in relief that he wasn't down on earth anymore but fear for her master clear in his mind. "N-natsu! ?"

"Do you want an answer! ? Okay, I'll give you one; ask her when she wakes up!" After that, he used his fire to propel himself away from there, leaving a stun Lucy and Loki. Did just happen what they believe that happened? She stomped away from there to her house furious; they made her hurt Erza to receive the same answer! What happened to the classic ending of this kind of stories in which the lover revealed his undying love for the other? She seriously wanted to kill now, so she went to her house, where she knew that Gray would appear later to ask her how it went. Oh, she will give him an answer all right.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" He said after landing close to Fairy Hills, gently lying what was on his arms like it was something of unimaginable value. Which it was in his heart. She stirred a little when he laid her on the soft grass and answered him with a small smile. Genuine appreciation and love for his concern in her eyes. "She's getting impatient, how much do you think we can keep it secret?"<p>

"I'm fine, thank you." She said before trying to get up fruitlessly, she bitted back a tear and the need to express her pain to the man in front of him. Even if he knew full well what was happening. "Maybe a few days more, I'm not sure, if Mira gets involve, then we're finish."

"You know? If you're not alright, I c-could… take care of you…" He said, his head turning to look somewhere else as to not show the blush that was creeping all over his cheeks. She smiled wider, an irresistible temptation to laugh at his expense present but subsiding since she knew that he was really meaning it.

"I think that I'll need an extra pair of hands to recover before the next mission, so, why not?" He looked at her incredulous before smiling cheekily, his fangs shining with the sun.

"Yosh! I'll make sure that you are ready for everything! Not that you need it but… agh! Whatever! Let's go!"

"Natsu."

"What?"

"I can't go to my bed on my own, I need you to carry me."

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

"You're forgiven, now take me to my bed! I expect you to take good care of me!"

"That sounded dirty, you know?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! ?"

"Nothing!"

"Good, it better be that way, if not, you know what the punishment is!"

"Do you want me to feel frighten or arouse?"

"Again… WHAT DID YOU SAY! ?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Then hurry!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>"So?" Asked Gray while entering into Lucy's apartment, the place strangely dark and an aura that said murder all over the place which he ignored and continued to walk to her partner's room. "How did it go, Lucy?"<p>

"How did it go you ask?" He felt a shiver down his spine, the voice sounded creepy and it was coming from behind, a laugh also coming from there. When he turned his head to look behind him, there was Lucy sitting on her couch, a candle lighting the small place and Loki standing at her side with an amused smile on his face. "Why don't you tell him Loki my love?"

The celestial spirit wanted to jump down a hill in joy to what she said but he understood that first… Gray needed to be taught a lesson. Duty before personal motives, right? So he cracked his knuckles and prepared to attack, his smile turning to a smirk to the boy's surprise. Sincerily, he was sorry for him but since he was sure that Erza would kill next time they meet, he wanted to make sure that the one behind everything paid with everything he could take from him.

"With pleasure Lucy-hime."

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

><p><strong>The…<strong>

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!"

…**End?**

* * *

><p>"Juvia's senses are telling her that Gray-sama is in trouble!" Said a blue haired beauty before hipcupping, a feminine and equally drunk voice being her only answer.<p>

"Gray, Gray, Gray! Shut up and drink some more! You're close of beating me!" Encouraged Cana to the young lovestruck girl, receiving an affirmative answer and the continuation of their contest.

"Juvia will not lose!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes.<strong>

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Needless to say, this one was a little rushed. I expected it to be more than a simple romance-humor fic but my brain cells fried after the first 3 paragraphs.<strong>

**Even so, I love this story, otherwise I wouldn't be publishing it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Cause I certainly did.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
